makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Mega Man
Bio The robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. After a prototype that escaped, Dr. Light eventually created two successful robots, Rock (Aka Mega Man) and Roll. This prompted Dr. Light to create several robots. However, his rival Dr. Albert Wily stole some of the robots, along with the prototype. Since then, Megaman has been battling Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters. Movelist Special Attacks *Mega Buster: Megaman's signature move. Just by pressing the button, he shoots out a uncharged blue energy beam. Holding the hard punch will cause Megaman to charge up. He can continue to charge until the button is let go. The charged version releases a powerful charged orange beam that hits opponent multiple times. The longer it is charged, the more hits it will do. *Mega Upper: Megaman does a powerful uppercut on his opponent. Based on the Shoryuken. *Thunder Wool: Megaman will shoot a piece of Thunder Wool from his Mega Buster up into the sky, then a lightning bolt strikes the ground. *Leaf Shield: Mega Man casts a shield of eight rotating leaves around him. The shield can withstand one hit before it dissipates if Mega Man isn't defending. The shield will also dissipate after a certain amount of time. By inputting the same command you can throw it forward to attack the opponent. If all the leaves connect, it hits 8 times. Can be thrown in the air. *Tornado Hold: Mega Man shots a small fan down on the ground that creats a tornado. It hits 3 times and picks up the opponent off the ground. The distance it travels depends on the strength of the button pressed. *Metal Blade: Mega Man throws a spinning blade that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. *Crash Bomber: Fires a grappling bomb attached to a drill that latches on to any surface or fighter it touches, before exploding a few seconds later. Hyper Combos *Rush Drill: Rush appears and Megaman merges with him, causing Rush to transform into a drill with Megaman driving it. Then he proceeds to attack the opponent. *Super Arm: Mega Man picks up the ground with his hands, then proceeds to throw at his opponent, which splits into four flying blocks. *Hyper Mega Man (Lvl. 3): Megaman will emit a small field of energy around himself, extending outward a certain distance before disappearing. If the opponent is in the radius of the energy wave, Rush, Beat and Eddie will all combine with Megaman, turning him into a larger version of himself. Megaman will then fire a huge beam from his Mega Buster and also fire missiles. Misc. * Battle Intro: Warps down on to the stage, similar to how he does so in the classic Mega Man games while saying "Let's go!". * Taunt: Blows a raspberry to his opponent. * Victory Pose: Rush appears besides him and Megaman says, “C’mon Rush, let’s go home.” He and Rush then teleport out of the arena. *Mega Man's rival is Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter